


Why am I alone

by Dia828



Category: Day6, Day6 (Band)
Genre: Daydreaming, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia828/pseuds/Dia828
Summary: The sky seem darker than others day. Yet I'm here looking thru sky searching for his star. My shining star Park Sungjin





	Why am I alone

Night seem darker than usual.

Sky look gloomy as if understood what I feel. 

Maybe cause he not here, with me.

He left 5 years before.

Leave me alone in this lonely world.

No matter how loud my voice calling him to return. He keep on walking.

I should cherish every moment we're together. But now, there's no more.

He's not here.

He can't be here.

He left this mere world.

He returns to real home.

That's in heaven. 

****

Park Sungjin,

The name that always make me shivering. Anticipating to see how shining his eyes when he look at me.

I just can't wait to meet him every time he said he would spent me some time from his busy schedule. 

Since last week we've been promised to met here. At our usual place. The park that you said giving you so much inspiration. 

We had lot of memories here. 

We first met here. 

And how I bluntly confess to you that I like you. How loud you laugh that day.

Well, it basically not a confession. I shout it out that I like you. Cause you tease me you'll leave if I'm not telling you about it. 

And you keep teasing me that day each time I'm sulking with you. 

The days had come. We promise to meet at 3 o'clock. 

I keep remind you about it. I knew you're driving.

But cause I'm too impatient, I keep on texting you every second. 

_"Where are you? I'm here"_

_"A moment sweetie. I'm almost there"_

_"Quickly. I need you now. ㅠㅠ"_

_"I will be there in time. Don't worry. Wait for me okay dear"_

_"I'll always waiting for you."_

An hour has passed, but you're not arriving. And I'm still here waiting at the bench where we promise to met. 

Then someone called me.

He said he's from some what or where hospital. Asking me if I'm your relatives. He said you'd involved in an accidents at intersection. I don't believe it happens until your members bring me to see you at morgue.

You look so pale.

Your body is so cold.

No more warmth like always. 

Why the heck they put you in these cold fridge?

Why are they crying?

Why are you sleeping in these cold place?

Why you left me?

Why you're not answering me?

Why are you ignoring me? 

Why? Why? Why?!

If I had some patients that day.

You would not have to rush to come early.

If I just waiting there without asking you every freaking minute.

It's must not too burdensome to you.

And it could save your life.

And you still remains, here with me. 

But no. 

Cause of my greed, I lost you. 

****

And after 5 years passed. I still come here. 

Looking at the sky, searching for your star. You're always my shining star. Cause your eyes reflection of the sky. 

I keep remember that day.

What if you are still here? 

What if that day nothing happen to you? 

What if we met at another place?

And what will happen to us? 

Are we still together? 

Are you still singing with your member?

Are your eye's still shining? 

But I know, it's never going to be happen. Cause you are not here. 

And you bring me together with you back than. 

I'm a body without a soul. 

I keep asking why am I alone? 

I forgot, it's me who make you left.

The word 'Sorry' I can't tell you. For all my wrong doing while I was with you. 

I missed the chance to say 'Thanks' for making me happy all this time. 

Next time, if we can meet for once. Just once, I want to say 

_"Sorry, I'm not there when you died. Sorry cause of me, you're not focusing while driving. Sorry I'm not a good girlfriend to you. Sorry it's all my fault._

_Thanks for all loved you give to me all these years. Thanks for always spend your precious times with someone like me._

_Thanks and sorry. I loved you"_

Good bye. I hope you're happy up there, at your real home. 

Rest well, I will follow you soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just late night thought. Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
